


Little Sister Venus

by mabesdog



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabesdog/pseuds/mabesdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just what I think would happen if Venus was their sister in 2012. I know I'm not the first but this is what's on my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise of the Turtles Part 1 version 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a 2 way story. You eithr read Venus as a younger sister (chapter 1) or the same age sister (chapter 2).

They kneel before each other, then they take their stance and unsheathe their weapons while do the stare of death. Then one charges and the other… “Oh yeah, Michelangelo’s on the move”… does that. “You don’t know what to do.” He swings again and the other just keeps dodging everything while he taunts his opponent, “I was here, and now I’m here. I could be anywhere…” He stops attacking “… how do you stop what you can’t even see?” he says with a smug look and starts his attack. The other just smirks, turns his katana around and … BAM! Right in the stomach. Then he rolls away and falls to the ground and the other answers his question “like that”. “Good one Leo.” He breathes out only to fall again. 

I you’re wondering who I’m talking about, well, those two boys are my brothers Michelangelo and Leonardo. I also have two more brothers Donatello and Raphael. As for me; I’m Venus De Milo, the little one, and while they spar against each other, I stand in the corner and practice Katas. Since Mikey and Leo have finished, it’s now Donnie and Raph’s turn.

Donnie starts by twirling his Bo staff around this way and that way. Raph just gives him a bores look and cracks his neck. “Alright Donnie, put down the staff and no one gets hurt.” “Ah, you said that last time Raph and then you hurt me.” “Yeah but, less then I would have.” “Yeah right.” Once again the opponents give each other the stare of death until Donnie strikes at Raph. He swings his staff to the left and to the right but, despite his best efforts, keeps missing him. Then one more swing and Raph takes his weapon right out of his hand. He spins it around and snaps it over his knee into two pieces Donnie says “should’ve dropped the staff?” Raph stands there with a smirk, “should’ve dropped the staff.” Then he starts beating Donnie with them until he taps out, “OKAY! OKAY! OW! I’M DOWN!” Donnie then accepts his defeat and kneels next to Mikey. 

With those two down, it was time for Leo and Raph to verse each other. They kneel down facing each other. Leo says “Onegai shimasu.” which is the correct polite phrase to say to one’s opponent, before starting to kick their butt. In other words, onegai shimasu is a sign of “humbleness”. Raph responds with “Whatever you say.” and they get into their stances. Leo strikes first and they lock weapons. Raph pushes him off, Leo goes around and swings at him, he dodges and tries to tag Leo, but he knocks him to the ground and quickly jumps up only to be locked in weapons again. Leo knocks one of Raph’s Sais out of his hand and flies past Mikey and Donnie who don’t even flinch. They get into another stance, run at each other and in a matter of moments Leo loses his katana and Raph has trapped his arm with his sai and thrown Leo over his shoulder. Raph stands over a now defeated Leo; “nice try” was all he said.

Then I hear the words “Yame!” come from our sensei and father, Master splinter. A mutant rat (did I mention we were mutants?) that’s right. We were all mutant turtles and the children of this ninja rat master. When he came in we all kneeled in a line and Leo bowed to him. “You all did very well.” “but I did better.” Raph immediately stated earning a glare from Leo. 

“This is about self-improvement Raphael. It is not about winning and losing.” 

Raph, being well, Raph; just smiled with his hands on his head, “I know sensei, but I won and, they lost.”

Master Splinter just grabs a pressure point on his neck “Ah! Ah! Ah! But what’s really important is that we all did our best. Good job everyone. Ah!” Raph practically cried out. Causing me to laugh a little and sensei too apparently.

(Que theme song)

Although training is just a regular day for us, today is also a very special day for me and my family. Particularly my four older brothers. It’s their fifteenth mutation day and we’ve all gathered in the kitchen having a family meal of algae and worms. I know that sounds disgusting, but it’s not so bad. Except for the fact that it’s completely disgusting. I mean come on, algae and worms, that just gross. Anyway; my brother Mikey cooked tonight, “there’s more algae and worms left if anyone wants some, anybody, annnybody?”

“Nope” “No thanks” “I’m good” “All yours” we all say at once.

“Well I guess no one left room for… cake.” and Mikey pulls out a huge cake from behind his back.

“Woah, it is a cake.” Donnie says

“Made of algae… and worms.” Raph adds.

“What’s the frosting made out of?” Leo asked looking a little concerned.

“You don’t wanna know. Happy Mutation Day!” Mikey says excitedly.

“HAPPY MUTATION DAY!” we all say together.

“Ah yes, fifteen years ago today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families.”

“Tell us the story Master Splinter.”

“Michelangelo, I have already told it many times.”

“Please. Pleeease!” Mikey begs and get interrupted by Raph’s hand over his mouth.

“Please; it’s the only way to shut Mikey up.”

“Ah, very well. Many years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles.”

“That was us!” Mikey excitedly states.

“Yes! Don’t interrupt.” Splinter said back to him. “I passed a strange man on the street. Something felt ‘off’ about him. I decided to follow. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I accidently stood on a rat, causing it to squeak and give away my position. They said to ‘Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place that will be left by you.’ I was surrounded so I fought back causing the strange man to drop a canister, spilling it’s substance on me which caused me to drop the turtles in a puddle of it and transform me into the rat I am today. That was the beginning of our life together.” Master Splinter held up a canister, “It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all.”

Mikey then snatched the canister from sensei’s hands and hugged it, “Mom!”

“What about my story sensei?” I ask quietly.

“Your story Venus I still can’t fully explain. When the boys were still children, Leonardo stumbled upon an egg, while playing hide and seek in the sewers with his brothers. He said the shell cracked open and a little green hand reached out. Inside that egg was a little baby turtle like him. He helped you out the egg, carried you home and showed you to me and you became part our family.”

“So sensei, now that we’re fifteen, I think we’re finally ready to go up to the surface, don’t you?” Leonardo asked.

“Yes.” Was Splinter’s response, surprisingly. My brothers cheered with excitement. “And No.” he said again and my brothers wined. “Aw come on” “lame” “I hate when he does that.”

“You have grown powerful, but you are still young. You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely.” He got up to walked to the side.

“So sensei, isn’t that just no?” Donnie asked a little confused.

“Yes… and no. Wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes.”

“Aha! So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistake, so we can go?” Donnie asked proudly.

“No,”

“And yes?”

“NO!”

“Oh!” Donnie wined.

“Sensei, we know you’re trying to protect us, but we can’t spend our whole lives hiding down here.” Leo’s words seemed to get him thinking and they all got down on their knees and gave him puppy dog eyes. It was kinda funny to see, but it seemed to work.

“You may go, tonight.” He simply stated and they all cheered and gave each other a high three then ran off to the other room. I walked up to Splinter,

“Can I go too?”

“Absolutely not! You are far too young Venus.” He walked away leaving me alone in the kitchen until I chose to go to the lounge room with my brothers. 

We all waited until night for them to explore the surface. I sat down in Leo’s lap while we watched our favourite show together, “Mr Crenshaw, status report!” the great Captain Ryan spoke. “Status? I'll give you the status! We're gonna blow up in two seconds!” Crenshaw yelled only to be slapped by Ryan “Thank you, captain.”

“Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan…” Ryan started saying and Leo and I stood up and copied him word for word, “… there’s no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out, without question.”

“You know this show is stupid right?” Raph said behind his magazine.

“No it’s not!” I quickly retorted.

“Space Heroes is a great show, and Captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday, I’m going to be just like him.” Leo added in wanting to defend our show.

“Well you do like to hear yourself talk so; you’re on your way.” 

Mikey and Donnie run in playing air guitars, “IT’S GO TIME!” they all run to their rooms to grab their weapons then come back out and stand in a line to listen to Master Splinter’s safety brief. 

“You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times.”

“Hai sensei!” they try to leave but,

“Stay in the shadows.”

“Hai sensei!” they try again 

“Don’t talk to strangers.”

“Hai sensei!” and again

“Everyone is stranger.”

“Hai sensei.” This time they almost make it out

“Make sure you go before you leave. The restrooms up there are filthy.”

“Sensei!” you could tell they were embarrassed by that one.

“Good luck, my sons.”

“I am so pumped!” “surface time!” “This is gonna be epic!” with that said they all jumped out the door

“Look both ways before crossing the street.” Sensei yelled out to them again. “I am lucky you’re still here Venus. I think I’m going to go meditate in my room.”

I’ll admit, the lair felt a bit empty without them here. But what can I do. I decided to go train in the dojo until they came back. They were gone for hours. I was just about ready to finish for the night when they came back. 

“So how’d it go?” I asked them

“I’ll have to tell you later V, we need to talk to sensei.” Leo responded

“About what?” Master Splinter came in.

They kneeled in front of him and told him everything. The strange men, that Mikey said had brains in their chest, who kidnapped a girl and her Dad. How they got away too.

“And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away?” sensei asked angrily

“Well, maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy, I could've saved them.” Raph referred to Leo.

“Hey, if you hadn’t got in my way, I could have done it.” Leo retorted back. “And you went flying off on your own. How smart was that.” He referred to Donnie

“Well, it would've worked out great if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nunchucks!” Donnie referred to Mikey

“Well, none of this would've happened if… Somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place.” Mikey referred to… Splinter (oh snap) “Oh geez. Sensei I didn’t mean to-“

“No Michelangelo, you are right.”

“I am?”

“He is?” they all said

“You were not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. And as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps in another year we can try again.” Sensei explained.

“Another year? Wha- ha- has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped? They don’t have a year. Sensei, we have to do something now! You weren’t there sensei, you didn’t see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared, and she was counting on me, us, to save her.” Donnie pleaded. It got sensei thinking he turned around.

“Yes, you must save her.”

“I agree sensei, but in that fight, we weren’t exactly a well-oiled machine.” Leo mentioned.

“Like that robot with the brain thingy.” Mikey adds in

“Give it a rest” I don’t think Raph believes him. Or anyone else for that matter.

“Hm, if you are to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader.” Splinter tells them and straight away Leo raises his hand

“Can I be the leader?”

“Why should you be the leader? I kicked your butt. I should be the leader.”

“Hey I’m smarter than all you guys put together, it should be me.”

“No way, it should me!” we all look at Mikey in disbelief; “I don’t really have reason, I just think it’ll be neat.”

Splinter walks to his room, “this is a difficult decision. I will meditate on it.” He shuts the door, but seconds later he opens it and says, “It’s Leonardo.” And shuts his door again.

“No hard feelings Raph?”

“Argh! Stick it in your shell!” Raph says back and storms out of the room. He’s clearly not happy with sensei’s decision. After a quick break, they went out again to find the people who kidnapped the family.


	2. Rise of the Turtles Part 1 version 2

They kneel before each other, then they take their stance and unsheathe their weapons while do the stare of death. Then one charges and the other… “Oh yeah, Michelangelo’s on the move”… does that. “You don’t know what to do.” He swings again and the other just keeps dodging everything while he taunts his opponent, “I was here, and now I’m here. I could be anywhere…” He stops attacking “… how do you stop what you can’t even see?” he says with a smug look and starts his attack. The other just smirks, turns his katana around and … BAM! Right in the stomach. Then he rolls away and falls to the ground and the other answers his question “like that”. “Good one Leo.” He breathes out only to fall again. 

If you’re wondering who I’m talking about, well, those two boys are my brothers Michelangelo and Leonardo. I also have two more brothers Donatello and Raphael. As for me; I’m Venus De Milo, the youngest one, and while they spar against each other, I stand in the corner and practice Katas. Since Mikey and Leo have finished, it’s now Donnie and Raph’s turn. 

Donnie starts by twirling his Bo staff around this way and that way. Raph just gives him a bored look and cracks his neck. “Alright Donnie, put down the staff and no one gets hurt.” “Ah, you said that last time Raph and then you hurt me.” “Yeah but, less then I would have.” “Yeah right.” Once again the opponents give each other the stare of death until Donnie strikes at Raph. He swings his staff to the left and to the right but, despite his best efforts, keeps missing him. Then one more swing and Raph takes his weapon right out of his hand. He spins it around and snaps it over his knee into two pieces Donnie says “should’ve dropped the staff?” Raph stands there with a smirk, “should’ve dropped the staff.” Then he starts beating Donnie with them until he taps out, “OKAY! OKAY! OW! I’M DOWN!” Donnie then accepts his defeat and kneels next to Mikey. 

With those two down, it was time for Leo and Raph to verse each other. They kneel down facing each other. Leo says “Onegai shimasu.” which is the correct polite phrase to say to one’s opponent, before starting to kick their butt. In other words, onegai shimasu is a sign of “humbleness”. Raph responds with “Whatever you say.” and they get into their stances. Leo strikes first and they lock weapons. Raph pushes him off, Leo goes around and swings at him, he dodges and tries to tag Leo, but he knocks him to the ground and quickly jumps up only to be locked in weapons again. Leo knocks one of Raph’s Sais out of his hand and flies past Mikey and Donnie who don’t even flinch. They get into another stance, run at each other and in a matter of moments Leo loses his katana and Raph has trapped his arm with his sai and thrown Leo over his shoulder. Raph stands over a now defeated Leo; “nice try” was all he said.

Then I hear the words “Yame!” come from our sensei and father, Master splinter. A mutant rat (did I mention we were mutants?) that’s right. We were all mutant turtles and the children of this ninja rat master. When he came in we all kneeled in a line and Leo bowed to him. “You all did very well.” “But I did better.” Raph immediately stated earning a glare from Leo. 

“This is about self-improvement Raphael. It is not about winning and losing.” 

Raph, being well, Raph; just smiled with his hands on his head, “I know sensei, but I won and, they lost.”

Master Splinter just grabs a pressure point on his neck “Ah! Ah! Ah! But what’s really important is that we all did our best. Good job everyone. Ah!” Raph practically cried out. Causing me to laugh a little and sensei too apparently.

(Que theme song)

Although training is just a regular day for us, today is also a very special day for me and my family. It’s our fifteenth mutation day and we’ve all gathered in the kitchen having a family meal of algae and worms. I know that sounds disgusting, but it’s not so bad. Except for the fact that it’s completely disgusting. I mean come on, algae and worms, that just gross. Anyway; my brother Mikey cooked tonight, “there’s more algae and worms left if anyone wants some, anybody, annnybody?”

“Nope” “No thanks” “I’m good” “All yours” we all say at once.

“Well I guess no one left room for… cake.” and Mikey pulls out a huge cake from behind his back.

“Woah, it is a cake.” Donnie says

“Made of algae.” I say

“And worms.” Raph adds in

“What’s the frosting made out of?” Leo asked looking a little concerned.

“You don’t wanna know. Happy Mutation Day!” Mikey says excitedly.

“HAPPY MUTATION DAY!” we all say together.

“Ah yes, fifteen years ago today, our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of families.”

“Tell us the story Master Splinter.”

“Michelangelo, I have already told it many times.”

“Please. Pleeease!” Mikey begs and get interrupted by Raph’s hand over his mouth.

“Please; it’s the only way to shut Mikey up.”

“Ah, very well. Many years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles.”

“That was us!” Mikey excitedly states.

“Yes! Don’t interrupt.” Splinter said back to him. “however on my way out of the pet store I spotted a small, lonely turtle by it’s self in a cage. Taking pity on the cute creature; I decided to take her home too. On the way, I passed a strange man on the street. Something felt ‘off’ about him. I decided to follow. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but I accidently stood on a rat, causing it to squeak and give away my position. They said to ‘Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place that will be left by you.’ I was surrounded so I fought back causing the strange man to drop a canister, spilling it’s substance on me which caused me to drop the turtles in a puddle of it and transform me into the rat I am today. That was the beginning of our life together.” Master Splinter held up a canister, “It was the mysterious substance in this canister that, in a way, gave birth to us all.”  
Mikey then snatched the canister from sensei’s hands and hugged it, “Mom!”

“So sensei, now that we’re fifteen, I think we’re finally ready to go up to the surface, don’t you?” Leonardo asked. We all nodded in agreement.

“Yes.” Was Splinter’s response, surprisingly. We cheered with excitement. “And No.” he said again and my brothers wined. “Aw come on” “lame” “I hate when he does that.”

“You have grown powerful, but you are still young. You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely.” He got up to walked to the side.

“So sensei, isn’t that just no?” Donnie asked a little confused.

“Yes… and no. Wisdom comes from experience, and experience comes from making mistakes.”

“Aha! So in order for us to gain the wisdom, we have to make the mistake, so we can go?” Donnie asked proudly.

“No,”

“And yes?”

“NO!”

“Oh!” Donnie wined.

“Sensei, we know you’re trying to protect us, but we can’t spend our whole lives hiding down here.” Leo’s words seemed to get him thinking and we all got down on our knees and gave him puppy dog eyes. It was kinda weird, but it seemed to work.

“You may go, tonight.” He simply stated and we all cheered and gave each other a high three then ran off to the other room. 

We all waited until night to explore the surface. I sat down on the couch plating the tails of my mask while Leo watched his favourite show, “Mr Crenshaw, status report!” the great Captain Ryan spoke. “Status? I'll give you the status! We're gonna blow up in two seconds!” Crenshaw yelled only to be slapped by Ryan “Thank you, captain.”

“Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan…” Ryan started saying and Leo stood up and copied him word for word, “… there’s no time for hesitation. My orders must be carried out, without question.”

“You know this show is stupid right?” Raph said behind his magazine.

“No it’s not, Venus you agree with me right?” Leo retorted

“You really want me to answer that?” I responded still focusing on the plat

“Oh, come on; Space Heroes is a great show, and Captain Ryan is a great hero. Someday, I’m going to be just like him.” Leo added in wanting to defend his show.

“Well you do like to hear yourself talk so; you’re on your way.” Raph mocked

Mikey and Donnie run in playing air guitars, “IT’S GO TIME!” we all run to our rooms to grab our weapons then we came back out and stood in a line to listen to Master Splinter’s safety brief. 

“You are going up to a strange and hostile world. You must maintain awareness at all times.”

“Hai sensei!” we try to leave but,

“Stay in the shadows.”

“Hai sensei!” we try again 

“Don’t talk to strangers.”

“Hai sensei!” and again

“Everyone is stranger.”

“Hai sensei.” This time we almost make it out

“Make sure you go before you leave. The restrooms up there are filthy.”

“Sensei!” we were definetly embarrassed by that one.

“Good luck, my children.”

“I am so pumped!” “Surface time!” “This is gonna be epic!” “Oh yeah!” with that said we all jumped out the door

“Look both ways before crossing the street.” Sensei yelled out to us again. 

We ran through the sewers to the nearest man-hole cover. Leo was the first one up followed by the rest of us. We looked at our surroundings and stared in amazement.   
“It’s so beautiful.” 

“The city is just full of possibility. There could be an adventure around this corner, or-or or this one, or this one.” Leo said as he ran from corner to corner. “There’s not, but there could be.”

We walked past an electronics store and Donnie was all over it; “Look at all the computers! Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?”

“I don’t know Donatello, Is it?” Raph said sarcastically.

Donnie looked back through the window, “It is!”

“Guys, guys! Check this out.” Mikey called, “a hand made out of light. Huh! Now it's an eye made out of light. Huh! And the hand again…”

“Do you think I should tell him?” I whispered to Donnie.

“Now the eye’s back. Now the hand-“

“Come on genius.” Raph dragged him away by his mask “The eye!”

“So, where to next?” Donnie asked. Before anyone answered we saw the headlights of an electric scooter stop right in front of us. The driver obviously saw us too. Raph pulled a scary face at him “Grr!” and he drove away screaming. “Ah ha! That was kinda fun.”

“We’re too exposed out here.” Leo said “Come on.” And we followed him to the roof top. Mikey was the last one up and he was carrying one of the boxes from the scooter. We set it down and gather around it. 

“Piz-za” Mikey tries to pronounce it. 

“Should we open it?” Donnie asked

“Yes” I respond

“Careful, it could be dangerous.” Leo warns. Raphael opens it and steam comes out. Inside is a round piece of bread with cheese and this other weird thing on it.

“I think it’s… food.” Donnie assumes

“Are you sure?” I ask

“It’s not like any food I ever saw.” Raph adds in

“I’ll try it.” Mikey takes a piece of it and slowly takes a bite out of it and he immediately goes wide-eyed and shoves the rest of it in his mouth “mmm” then loudly burps. That must’ve been really good I think to myself.

“Ahh, yuck! You guys won’t like it; I’ll take the rest.”

“No way!” “Nuh-uh!” “Back off!” “I want some!” we all fight for piece of it. I took a bite and my mind exploded. 

“Where have you been all my life?” I say to this delicious delicacy

“I never thought I taste anything better than worms and algae but this is amazing!” I here Raph say

“I LOVE IT UP HERE!” Mikey yells to the sky

After we finished eating we started running and jumping from roof to roof until we finally slid to a stop. I could feel the wind flow on my face making me feel so free.

“Alright guys, it’s getting late. We should probably head home.” Leo said making us complain. We didn’t want to go back yet, but he was right. Before we could go, however, Donnie stopped us, 

“Guys, look at that!” he pointed to a girl and, who I assume was her Father, walking down the street. “She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Donnie was practically drooling over her but was knocked out of his phase by Raph,

“Isn’t she the ‘only’ girl you’ve ever seen?”

“Excuse me! I’m standing right here.” I pointed out to him

“Right! Isn’t she the only ‘pretty girl’ you’ve ever seen?” and with that, I decided to throw a rock at his head. “OW!”

“My point still stands.” And I threw a rock at Donnie’s head too. “Ow!” Just as that happened, a van parked in front of the family. 1 man gets out from the front while 4 identical men jumped out the back and approached them. 

“We gotta save em!” Donnie pleads. Leo stops him,

“Splinter’s instructions were very clear; we’re supposed to stay away from people… and bathrooms!”

“I thought you wanted to be a hero. Since when do heroes ask for permission?” Raph budded in

“They don’t, but-“

“Well I’m going!” Donnie jumped down followed by me, Mikey and Raph and then Leo. We began to pick our opponents then fight them. I pulled out my Kyoketsu-Shoge (look it up), the knife in my right hand and the ring in the other. I signalled for him to ‘come at me bro’ and he threw a punch that I easily dodged leaning to the side. He tried again this time I spun my weapon around, I swung and got hit by Nunchucks, “OW! MIKEY!” “Opps! Sorry V.” I tried again but my weapon felt heavier and I realised it had wrapped around Donnie and I accidently pulled him to the ground. He growled at me, “He he, sorry Donnie.” I said nervously. The fight went on and I ended up getting punched in the head. Then they all got back in the van and drove away with the family inside. 

“They’re getting away! They got the girl!” Donnie yelled as he began pursuing the van. Me, Raph and Leo weren’t far behind.

“You just jabbed me with your sword!” Raph yelled to Leo

“Well I didn’t know you were gonna land where I was stabbing.” Leo argued back

We ran for a couple of blocks until we lost sight of the van. “Where’d they go?” Donnie panicked, “What are we gonna do now? Who knows what they’ll do to her? We gotta find them before-“ 

“DONNIE!” I grab a hold him and shake him, “Get a hold of yourself man. We’ll help them. Let’s just go get Mikey and we’ll head home and tell Master Splinter what happened. He’ll know what to do. Okay?”

“Okay”

“Good, now come on; Mikey can’t be far behind.” And he wasn’t. He came running from around the corner, 

“Guys! Guys! You’re never gonna believe this; that dude h-he, had a brain!”

“Really?” I said sarcastically

“We all have brains Mikey.” Leo explained

“Not all of us.” Donnie added

“In our chests?!” 

“No Mikey, not in our chests.”

“YOU’RE NOT LISTENING TO ME!” he yelled again and got slapped by Leo, putting him in a defensive position. “Did you just slap me?”

“I was calming you down.”

“WHY WOULD THAT CALM ME DOWN?” he yelled again

“I think he’s delusional.” Donnie concluded

“Just- just, come here.” He led us in the direction he came from. “I’m telling you, the big guy was a robot and he had a freaky-weird alien brain thing in his chest. You gotta believe me.”

“I’m not sure we do.” 

“Oh yeah! Well you’ll change your tune when you see that he’s…” he led us too an empty alley, “… gone!”

“Unbelieveble.” I mumbled as we walked back home. When we got there we told Master Splinter everything. The strange men, that Mikey said had brains in their chest, who kidnapped a girl and her Dad. How they got away too.

“And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away?” sensei asked angrily

“Well, maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy, I could've saved them.” Raph referred to Leo.

“Hey, if you hadn’t got in my way, I could have done it.” Leo retorted back. “And you went flying off on your own. How smart was that.” He referred to Donnie

“Well, it would've worked out great if somebody hadn't pulled to the ground with a chain!” Donnie referred to me

“Hey It’s not my fault I got hit in the head with Nunchucks!” I referred to Mikey

“Well, none of this would've happened if… Somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place.” Mikey referred to… Splinter (oh snap) “Oh geez. Sensei I didn’t mean to-“

“No Michelangelo, you are right.”

“I am?”

“He is?” we all questioned

“You were not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals, not as a team. And as your teacher, your father, the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps in another year we can try again.” Sensei explained.

“Another year? Wha- ha-has everybody forgotten that people were kidnapped? They don’t have a year. Sensei, we have to do something now! You weren’t there sensei, you didn’t see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared, and she was counting on me, us, to save her.” Donnie pleaded. It got sensei thinking he turned around.

“Yes, you must save her.”

“I agree sensei, but in that fight, we weren’t exactly a well-oiled machine.” Leo mentioned.

“Like that robot with the brain thingy.” Mikey adds in

“Give it a rest” we still don’t believe him. I’m not even sure sensei believes him either.

“Hm, if you are to fight more effectively as a unit, you are going to need a leader.” Splinter tells them and straight away Leo raises his hand

“Can I be the leader?”

“Why should you be the leader? I kicked your butt. I should be the leader.”

“Well, why can’t I be the leader? I’m way more responsible.” I stated

“Hey I’m smarter than all you guys put together, it should be me.”

“No way, it should me!” we all look at Mikey in disbelief; “I don’t really have reason, I just think it’ll be neat.”

Splinter walks to his room, “this is a difficult decision. I will meditate on it.” He shuts the door, but seconds later he opens it and says, “It’s Leonardo.” And shuts his door again.

“No hard feelings Raph?”

“Argh! Stick it in your shell!” Raph says back and storms out of the room. He’s clearly not happy with sensei’s decision. After a quick break, we went out again to find the people who kidnapped the family.

Leo made us wait on top of a building. “Explain to me one more time what we’re doing here.” Mikey asked for the hundredth time.

“Mikey, we’ve been over this. That building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the family. So if we wait here long enough, one of the kidnappers will eventually show his face, and when he does, we'll make him tell us where they took them.” Leo explained again

“And then we got ourselves a van!” Mikey added excitedly

*facepalm* “Just hit the guy I tell you to.”

“Will do!”

“You sure this is gonna work?” Raph questioned

“Trust me; they’ll be here any second.” Leo reassured

1 hour later

They’re still not here. At least Mikey and Donnie have found entertainment playing paper football.

Another hour later

Donnie is skipping and Mikey has fallen asleep, and I’ve started complaining

“Ugh! This boredom is gonna kill me!”

Another hour

Donnie and Mikey are playing ‘I Spy’ and I’m hitting my head on a bill board 

“Okay, I’m thinking of something green. Ga-reen, Ga-reen.”

“Is it Raphael again?”

“Man your good at this!”

Another hour passes and they’re still not here!

“Give it up already, The Guys not gonna show.” Raph began to complain

“We have to be patient.”

“Patience doesn’t exist in my vocabulary.” I stated sarcastically

“You need to come up with a better plan, cause the five of us standing out here with our thumbs up our noses…”

“I don’t think they’d fit.’

“… is ‘pointless’”

“You sure about that Raph?”

“He just showed up didn’t he? Should’ve complained two hours ago.”

“Gentlemen, I have a bold and daring plan. There’s no time for hesitation. My orders must be-“ 

I don’t have time for this, so we jumped down leaving Leo to do his little Space Heroes fangirling. When Leo caught up we surrounded the owner of the van. 

“Alright buddy; we can do this the easy way or, my vote, the hard way.” Raph intimidated

“Yeah, look at it logically; there are five of us and one of you. What are you gonna do?” Donnie added in. At first I thought we had him, but then he pulls out some sort of laser gun and shoots us. We jump up on to the fire escapes “YOU HAD TO ASK!” he gets back in his van and speeds off.

“He’s getting away again!”

“No he’s not.” We climb back to the buildings and begin our pursuit, jumping from building to building and chasing him down. Raph gets close enough to jump on the roof of the van, but gets thrown off into a wall. The rest of us keep going, running until he shoots at us again. We all jump out of the way except Leo who keeps going. He throws a shuriken which hits the front tyre causing the van to lose control and crash. We regroup and head for an alley way, in case he tries to shoot again. Leo does some weird hand signals, for whatever good that did “I. Don’t. Know. What. That. Means.” Raphael mimicked his hand movements.

“Go around back.”

“Why didn’t he just say so?”

So we snuck around the back of the van, weapons ready. Raph opened the back door and a glowing canister rolled out to our feet. It looked very familiar.

“Mom?”


End file.
